And So It Begins
by Kyrbi514
Summary: Up until their thirteenth birthday, the Rowdyruff Boys are just a bunch of trouble makers. What happens once they turn thirteen? How strong will they get with the combination of Chemical X and HIM's blood running through them?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! So first off, I haven't done one of these since middle school…and even then I wasn't that good! So critiques are welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls**

**_And So It Begins_**

In the city of Townsville!

"HEY BOOMER, YOU CALL THAT FAST?" A Red headed preteen yelled. This red headed boy was holding on to the railing of a small boat while his blonde brother pulled the boat by its anchor. The blonde one was flying at top speeds with the anchor, making the boat move as fast as a torpedo.

The red headed boy laughed then cheered as the wind moving past him increased.

"Check this out Brick" Boomer called out as he started to fly in circles.

The boat was moving so fast in the water that Brick started to look like a dog with its head sticking out of a moving vehicle.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about" Brick cheered.

The increased speeds and circular movements started to create a mini whirlpool in the waters of Lake Pokey.

Boomer kept spinning round and round until all of sudden he was sent flying. He then caught himself looking around to see what caused him to slip up. His dark blue eyes moved from slowly dissipating whirlpool ahead of him to the boat-less anchor he had in his grip. "Uh…Ohh"

Without the guide of the anchor and Boomer, the boat veered out of the whirlpool with great speeds. The boat raced above the waters with an over excited Brick still holding on to the rails. The boat started skimming the water like a skipping rock.

A black haired boy came out of one of the doors of the boat. "Aw C'MON! Can't a guy get some good shut eye around here…GEEZ!"

Not after a few seconds of speaking, the boat halted immediately. The sudden stop caused the black haired boy to fly forward, breaking through the railing at the front of the boat, and crashing into the water.

Brick was unable to control his laughter. "Looks like we're having fish tonight! Ay Butch?"

Butch spat out a small fish, showing a look of annoyance and disgust.

"Um…guys…" Boomer hesitantly pointed to what caused the boat to stop.

Three girls, about the same age, were hovering in front of the brothers. The middle one, also a red head, held the front of the boat. Her pink eyes glared intensely at the boys. "Do you have no care that you could be endangering citizens with your juvenile antics…not to mention the marine life of Pokey Lake?!" She lowered the boat back into the water. "You're lucky no one was out on the lake today"

"C'mon Blossom, these three aren't worth our energy today…and I really want to get home! My favorite show is about to start!" The blue eyed girl begged while she hovered away from the site.

"What's the matter? You three sissy's too baby to fight us?" Brick mocked while flipping an invisible lock of hair behind him.

Buttercup sharply turned her head toward the boys. If it's anything, Buttercup hated being associated with typical stereotypes of a girl. Boy crazy, weak, too soft, whiny…the list goes on. "Want to run that by me again loser?" Buttercup's hands turned into tight fists as her face turned into a scowl.

"Oh sorry about that…I forgot…That little girlie girl Buttercup doesn't like to be made fun of cause she's just so sensitive and…" Brick went on in a squeaky high pitched voice. He was about to finish when Buttercup shot towards him.

"WAIT!" Blossom caught the arm of her fired up sister before she did any damage to Brick.

"Buttercup, we don't have time for this…and Bubbles is right. We need to get back home" Blossom gave the boys one last glare before she dashed back to Townsville with her sisters close behind her.

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu…" Brick threw his arms up in exasperation. "No fair, all we was doin' was having a little fun!"

"YOU TWO idiots were having fun. I was actually tryin' to sleep!" Butch said while kicking a rock. The rock was actually a small boulder.

Boomer was sitting on the grass watching a caterpillar move its way up a neighboring tree. "Well don't let it get you down guys…I mean no dumb Powderpuff is going to ruin this week for me…" He didn't look up, he watched as the caterpillar inched its way further up the trunk of the tree. "I mean, our thirteenth birthdays are coming up…"

Brick sighed and looked at his brother. He did have a point there. Thirteen. The year of middle school, drama, and changes.

Way off in the distance, someone was watching the boys from a large red screen. A red demon unfolded his claws and leaned forward looking at the screen with more intensity.

"My oh my" The creature smiled. "My dear little boys are almost thirteen…It seems like yesterday when I brought them into this world"

A sinister laugh echoed through the hallways of the fortress he called "home". It was just about six years prior when this creature, HIM, recreated the Rowdyruff Boys using his own blood. Sure, they were faster and stronger, but they were just as boyish as they were back when Mojo Jojo created them the first time. One of the few human qualities the boys had were the changes that most preteens go through after their thirteenth birthday. For the Rowdyruffs, this means that the evil in their blood starts to kick in. Up till now, these boys were just having fun…just destroying the city was the price of having fun. They picked fights for no reason and got a thrill of seeing destruction. Once the blood begins to function in their systems, destruction won't be enough to fulfill the boys. Pain, suffering, and what else? What the boys didn't know is that once they turn thirteen…their lives are about to change.

I hope this turned out okay! I haven't written a story in years!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys**

**Author's note:**

**Oh man! So I told myself I would update regularly but I am SO SORRY for the wait. I was busy with finals, then moving all my stuff back home, then trying to find a job, etc etc etc. This is definitely not a month's worth of work but I promise that the next one will be longer. **

**Waffles891: Thank you! You're awesome! Rome is with us!**

**Incy Little Spider: Thanks a lot for the review! I was ecstatic when I woke up the next day with my first review! Writing essays or anything was never my strong point but I love formulating ideas and plots. Actually getting everything in my head into something clean and organized is the hard part haha. I am very new to this, so thanks for helping me! I can't promise that I won't mess up but…hey I'm only human ****  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

The cool night air ruffled the hair of the younger Rowdyruff as the three flew back to Mojo Jojo's lair. The boys had hung around the lake a bit longer before they headed back. Mojo was the original of the boys and his lair was the closest place they could call home.

"You think Mojo knows about our run in with those Powderpuff brats?" Boomer asked while twiddling his thumbs.

Butch scowled. "Ya think the monkey has anything better to do than to watch us 24/7?"

"…I was just asking. Geez Butch"

"How about ya'll just shut up?" Brick's eyes were on the lair that was coming closer into view.

How Mojo was able to set his home above a volcano, and more importantly how the volcanic fumes hasn't damaged his home already is a mystery to everyone except the ape in charge.

The boys flew through the open observatory to a laboratory full of destructive equipment.

"So my children, did you find anything destructive to do today?" Mojo turned around in his chair, with magnifying glasses on, working on some remote. He never looked up.

"Oh ya know, we threw around a boat or two" Butch awkwardly switched his weigh from one leg to the other.

Mojo looked up briefly then continued to his remote.

"Yeah, well we're wiped out…So later" Brick shifted his shoulder toward the stairwell door. Mojo shrugged and turned back around.

The boys flew down the stairs to "their room". When they were first created, Mojo had taken the role of creator (aka dad) seriously for a bit. It was a large room that looked like an abandoned lab. Three beds, once aligned symmetrically, were dispersed at different angles of the room.

Boomer flew and crashed onto his bed. "Man I thought he was going to find out" He muffled through his pillow.

Brick laid on his bed, took off his cap, and started twirling it on his finger. His bangs fell right above his eyebrows. He got rid of his long hair after someone mistaken him for Blossom the year before. His thoughts drifted to his younger childhood, back when they used to wreck havoc on the city of Townsville. 'What's happening to us?' It wasn't often the boys posed as a threat to the city and the boys seemed fine with that. The last few years, both HIM and Mojo had been on the boys' case about what they were doing. Mojo stressed that the boys weren't destroying enough while HIM worried that the boys weren't acting evil enough. As kids, destroying was fun and evil was what they knew…No one was telling them how they should act. 'For the love of…They aren't us, how the heck they s'pose to understand us'. His mind went to earlier that day. All they wanted was to goof off at the lake, but them…those stupid Powderpuffs came and ruined everything. 'At least Mojo and HIM let us have a little fun without crashing the party. Those brats think they can stop our fun? Well they were just lucky they caught us in a good mood'. Brick was glad Mojo didn't bother them with what they didn't do. The last few months, Mojo has been working on another one of his doomsday devices so the boys took this as a break. Brick started coming into reality when he heard the sound of Boomer's voice.

"It's the fact they want us to do all this makes me not wanna do it…ya know?" Boomer managed to keep talking the last five minutes, still face down in the pillow.

"Hey! How we s'pose to hear ya when your thick empty head is in the pillow?" Butch complained as he threw one of his green pillows on his brother.

Boomer rolled over, his dark blue eyes staring at the green pillow he now had in his hands. "I mean, it's weird. Mojo would tell us to do something, like rob a bank or something, and we did it! Now when he says to do something, I just don't feel like it. If I wanna rob a bank, I'll do it…I just don't like it when Mojo wants us"

Butch just stared at Boomer with one eyebrow up. Brick lifted his head and cocked his head to the side.

It was no doubt that Boomer was the thoughtful one of the three. For a guy who seemed like his head was nothing but rocks, he could see and sense things that his brothers could not. This has kept the boys from getting into things way over their heads in the last couple of years. Insightful yet Boomer's normal idiotic tendencies brought him back to earth.

"Dude, I don't even know a response to that" Brick shook his head.

"I just came to a realization? What's wrong with that?" Boom sat up and then leaned against the wall that was against his bed.

"I mean why are you speaking out loud? Realizations shouldn't be spoken out loud you nitwit" Brick threw his cap at Boomer. "Go on some talk show, not to us"

"As long as it's that cooking one…she's got food!" Butch piped in.

Boomer caught the cap then put it on the same way Brick wore it. "Oh I'm Brick and I think I'm so cool cause I don't have any issues and I know what's right, and blah blah blah" Boomer put his hands on his waist while to continuing to mock his brother.

"Why you!" Brick flew and tackled Boomer off the bed as he held him by his collar.

"Strike one for Brick" Butch cheered as he rushed to the fighting siblings.

"Boys boys boys…Why all the fighting?" An eerie high voice rang out from behind the boys.

A pink haze began to fill the room.

"Always has to have an entrance…always!" Butch threw his hands up in exasperation

HIM appeared in front of the boys with that overly exaggerated smile.

"Well, well, well, you boys had the opportunity to defeat the Powerpuff Girls but once again failed. Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't you boys ever do what you are told?" HIM crossed his claw-like arms in disappointment.

"Aw C'mon, we was just taking it easy!" Brick protested

HIM towered over the boys and his voice turned into a growl " Did Attila the Hun ever 'take it easy' when he conqured Wester…" Before HIM could finish his rant, Boomer blurted.

"Atta-whata-who?" Boomer had a confused face with the comparison HIM was trying to make.

"Yeah what's this Hunny guy have to do with us?" Brick crossed his arms.

"Whoever he is, we can definitely take him" Butch grinned maliciously.

HIM, by now had cowered back to normal size, was in complete awe of the boy's stupidity. He rubbed the temples of his head and sighed. 'My….How does Mojo put up with these imbeciles!'

"The main thing is that you left those girls unscathed. You didn't even pull out one single punch!" HIM growled.

"…and be that obvious?" Brick lightly mouth the word 'duh' after he spoke.

"Continue"  
"If we were to punch the lights out of those girls now, away from the city, then nothing would be damaged 'cept a few trees. We Rowdyruffs don't care to make a few hippies angry, we want a crowd" Brick glared at HIM.

HIM looked suspiciously at Brick. Either he was lying or he did have something planned. It's hard to read the face of a twelve year old boy that could be up to something…especially if he's a Rowdyruff Boy.

**I WILL post the next post soon! As in within a week! Don't ya'll just love it when parents pop into your room at random and starting lecturing? Reviews are welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own any characters from the PPG series. That's all Craig.**

**Chapter 3**

"Two days and counting" Boomer cheered as he shoved another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

As the three boys were flying away, the angry voice of the candy shop owner slowly began to fade.

"Yeah I know right? Now that'll be we practically adults, maybe we'd be treated like…MUD!" A flash of green light raced past Brick and Boomer. As the two brothers followed the light, they were soon covered with a thick layer of mud. A pair of red and blue eyes glared at the green eyed blob of mud that hovered towards them. A slow wide teethy smile appeared from the mud blob with green eyes.

"Butch you idiot!" Brick yelled.

A wad of mud then hit Brick on the back of the head. Brick turned around to see his younger brother whistling innocently behind him.

"What?" Boomer questioned. He then smiled and threw mud at Butch this time.

"Hey you kids! Keep the mud to yourselves!" A pedestrian complained as he wiped a few specks of mud off of his face.

The boys looked at one another and grinned.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! Got to apologize on behalf of my immature younger bros. You see, they got bad aim. Hey look guys, now this is how you throw a REAL mud ball" Brick slapped a hand on the side of his face and scooped a handful of mud. He then slammed it to the pedestrian, knocking him off his feet.

The dazed pedestrian lifted his head only to see three pre teens laughing hysterically.

"Now what goes on here?" A police officer came to the scene. He looked from the guy on the ground, then to the three boys that appeared to be holding in laughter.

"Young man, you have explaining to do" The police officer started to walk toward Brick, when Butch threw mud at his face. The police officer stumbled backwards a bit before rubbing the mud off his face.

"That's it, you three are coming to the station!" The police officer reached for his handcuffs to see they were missing.

"Looking for this old man?" Butch had the handcuffs swinging from his index finger. He smirked as he dashed towards the police officer. He swung his leg out and forcefully knocked the officer off his feet. Just as the officer landed on the ground, Butch attached the handcuff to his hand and his ankle.

"Man, aren't you just lucky to be a stick?" Butch laughed as he received high fives from his older and younger brother.

"Ha who says we ain't got it" Brick smirked.

"It's nothing compared to what you are going to get now" A voiced rang from behind them.

Just as Butch turned around, a flash of green light crashed him into the ground.

"Gross! You're covered with mud!" Buttercup exclaimed as she gave out a look of disgust. Blossom and Bubbles flew right next her.

"Can you guys please STOP disturbing the peace? These men did NOTHING to you" Blossom yelled as she broke the handcuffs off the police officer. Meanwhile, Bubbles helped up the fallen pedestrian.

Before anyone got a chance to say anything else, Butch flew straight towards Buttercup and side kicked her. She didn't get to hit the ground before she corrected herself and darted to Butch with punches. Butch avoided and ducked each of her punches. She decided to give him a hard punch but to her dismay, he quickly dodged it. In that split second of her fist going past him, he grabbed her arm and swung her across the park. Buttercup hit the slide, completely destroying it on contact.

"Alright Butchy, you show that cream puff how the Rowdys do it!" Brick cheered.

Blossom turned to Brick's direction and completely faced him. "How dare you have your brother attack my sister like that!"

"Hey loser! Butch ain't me so I ain't going to tell him to stop. Deal with it, you cry baby!" Brick shoved Blossom away from him. Brick's strength pushed Blossom to the ground. She, in turn, swept her foot under him, also making him fall.

"Nice to see you on the same level as your intelligence…loser" Blossom picked herself up and felt a hand on her ankle.

"Awh now you can't be leaving just yet. We've just got started here!" Brick grabbed Blossom's ankle and swung her around and slammed her on the ground. "'Bout time someone grounded you!" Brick let out a small laugh from his own cleverness.

Buttercup and Butch's fighting came near Blossom and Brick's fighting. Bubbles noticed her watch blinking. "Girls…girls…hey girls? We got to go!" She was getting nowhere. Bubbles rushed to Buttercup and tried to get her attention. "Buttercup, we need to leave!" She tried to grab a hold of Buttercup's arm only to be shoved away. "Blossom, Blossom, Blossom! The Mayor is calling us! We HAVE-TO-GO…NOW!" Bubbles screamed. Her quiet voice was not helping the situation.

Bubbles took a deep breath and yelled "GIRLS!" in her sonic scream. The fighting of both parties ceased at once. Only now did the other two girls notice the alerts they were receiving on their watches as well.

"CRAP!" Buttercup yelled

"Buttercup! Watch your words!" Blossom scowled at her sister.

"Oh nuh uh! You sissies aren't chickening out on us again!" Brick yelled, ready to fight.

The girls obviously were not listening.

"Hey how about you put your stupid cheap watches away and FIGH…" Brick managed to get out before something happened.

The girls looked up and his brothers turned around and looked at him.

Brick put his hands on over his mouth.

Buttercup and Bubbles started giggling. Blossom, trying to overcome her recent unprofessional behavior, tried to hold in the laughter.

Butch and Boomer looked at each other confused and started to process what just happened.

"Come on girls; let's leave before he squeaks again" The Powerpuff girls flew off towards the city.

As Butch and Boomer turned around, they burst out in tearful laughter.

"Hahahahaha man you are SO lucky we held this in while they were here" Butch was on the ground holding his stomach.

"You sound like a girl!" Boomer cracked up while wiping a tear from his eye.

Brick turned deep red. "I DO NOT SOUND LI…." Brick's voice cracked again.

He put his hands over his mouth. "What the he…" It cracked again. His two brothers were now in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Hey…HEY SHUT UP!" Brick managed to get out without squeaking. "There's something wrong with me"

At this statement, both Butch and Boomer stopped laughing.

"Whoa! You really think something is wrong bro?" Boomer's dark blue eyes glistened with fear.

"Let's go to Mojo's! He probably has something to fix it" Butch grabbed both hands of his brothers and flew off towards the volcano.

**Man, doesn't this remind ya'll of middle school? I remember so many of the guys with squeaky voices. Hope ya'll enjoy this! Reviews and critiques are highly welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had a blast writing this one. I had to act this out to see what it would look like. My friend's reaction to it was good enough for me! Please Review…they keep me going :D**

**If some of ya'll are expecting something more serious…then just wait! It's coming up sooner than you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4**

"MOJOOOOOO!"

Mojo was taking a nap and was suddenly woken up by the familiar sound of Brick's voice…but something was different about it.

"!" Brick started blubbering. "So we was fighting the Powderpuffs and then Butch was like this and knocked Buttercup out and…"

"Knocked out Buttercup? That's very good Butch!" Mojo praised which caused Butch to have a smug appearance.

"No, no, no, no! I mean that's what happened but that's not what's happening!" Brick was frustrated he couldn't get the words out.

"Did you fail?" Mojo's voice started getting annoyed.

"NO! I KICKED THAT PUFF'S…" Brick vented before he put his hands over his mouth again.

"See, see! That's what happened earlier! Brick is squeaking more than the lab mice! Haha!" Boomer pointed and started laughing.

"Brick sounds like a girl!" Butch added him.

Mojo looked at the scene in front of him. He laughed to himself then put his hands behind his head.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you two. What's happening to him will happen to you both eventually"

Boomer and Butch's face dropped. Now Brick had the smile on his face.

"Whoa, whoa monkey face! What you talking 'bout Mojo?" Butch yelped. "So you saying we're going to sound like twinkle toes over there?"

Mojo sighed. "In time, yes"  
"NOOOO! This is not FAIR!" Boomer cried.

"HEY! If I'm supposed to sound like this, then both of you should too!" Brick crossed his arm and hovered into the nearest chair.

"Boys, boys, boys…You act as if this is all permanent" Mojo reassured them. He couldn't believe how idiotic these boys were. Idiotic or just plain naïve.

"…So you're saying you can fix us?" Boomer asked.

Mojo shook one index finger at them. "I shall do…Nothing!" Mojo then went back to his rolling chair, put the newspaper over his head, and then proceeded to continue his nap.

The three boys looked dumbfounded.

"What'd-ya mean?" Brick scowled. "You got to be kidding. People won't take us seriously if we have girly voices!"

Mojo lifted up the newspaper. "HIM has one and it seems to work for him". Mojo put the newspaper back over his face.

"But HIM is like image of evil! He's basically the devil! How do we have ANYTHING in common with him" Butch nodded along with Boomer at Brick's comparison.

Mojo smirked under the newspaper. _'Oh if they only knew how close they are to that high pitched nuisance…'._ Mojo then lifted the newspaper and stared at the boys. "You three really want to know what's going on?"

The three nodded their heads in unison.

Mojo sighed. "IT'S CALLED PUBERTY! DEAL WITH IT!". He then shifted away from the gapping faces of the three boys and continued his nap.

_Birthday_

"Thirteen! Finally!" Boomer stretched his arms out. His brothers weren't as enthused since it was still early in the morning.

"Boomer…it's like freaking seven in the morning. I don't care if you turned thirty…shut up and go back to sleep!" Brick mumbled from under his covers. Since finding out the cause of his voice cracking, Brick had been keeping quiet.

"Guys! We're not kids anymore! We're officially TEENAG…"Boomer jumped out of bed only to fall flat on the ground.

Brick peeked through the covers and started snickering. "Great way to show the world your age Booms"

Boomer picked himself up. His face scrunched as if he were concentrating big time.

"Whoa bro, don't explode. You're head ain't that used to thinking" Brick said as he lifted himself to a seated position. He sensed something was up and was worth waking up to.

"I-I-I can't fly" Boomer was able to get out. He continued to stare blankly at the floor while in a table position.

"What'd-ya mean you can't fl…" Brick stumbled out of bed…literally. He normally hovered himself out but today he discovered gravity head on.

Brick tried with all his might to fly or at least hover in some form.

"T-t-this ain't right. The monkey was holding out on us last time" Brick thought of their last encounter with Mojo.

Boomer and Brick picked themselves up and walked over to Butch. Butch was curled up in the middle of the bed, completely covered up. When Brick pulled over the covers, Butch twitched a bit before realizing the missing warmth. One green eye opened then squinted as the silhouettes of two people started to become more in focus. He grunted and reached for the covers, only to have Brick pull it back off of him again. Before Butch could complain, he noticed the worried look on his brother's face.

"What's the deal bro?" He yawned.

"That we have to walk all the way up that staircase BY FOOT to get to Mojo…that's the deal" Brick pulled Butch out of bed only to have him retaliate.

"What the heck is that s'pose to mean? Just fly your butt up there!" Butch yelled while heading back to his bed.

"Would if I could brotha" Brick simply crossed his arms waiting for Butch to finally get it.

Butch sighed and turned around. He slightly bent his knees and lunged forward. To his surprise, his face met the ground.

"See? What'd I tell you! Now let's get some answers" Brick and Boomer started towards the stairs as Butch followed.

Mojo was once again tinkering with a remote and every so often, he would adjust the lens of his magnifying glasses.

'_The boys should be up by now. They will be now realizing that they are without some of their abilities. I know this for I am Mojo-Jojo and I….Oh curses, I broke the screw for this thing but no worries, for I am the powerful Mojo-Jojo…'_ Mojo continued to think while waiting for the sound of footsteps.

Eventually the boys made it up the stairs looking beat.

"Now don't tell me that stairwell defeated you all physically…." Mojo pointed the screw driver at the boys.

"Mojo…shut it….what's with us?" Brick sighed. It wasn't the length of the staircase that was tiring; it was the fact that it took him ten times the amount of time to get up the stairs than normal. Every turn looked the same as the last. Also he had to put up with his brother's bickering the whole way up.

"Well you three are thirteen…oh by the way…Happy Birthday to my creations!" Mojo cheered and nodded in satisfaction of himself. "Also you three are going to be without your powers for just a little bit"

"Yeah we realized we've been grounded" Brick groaned.

"Don't forget super strength" Mojo smiled.

Butch's eyes widened as he ran over to one of Mojo's missiles and tried to lift it.

"No, no, no, not my strength!" Butch cried. Brick ran both hands through his hair.

'_This cannot be happening to us'_

"It's quite simple to explain what is going on" Mojo said in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Puberty?" Brick scoffed.

"Hold your tongue! It is I, Mojo Jojo, who is now more powerful than you three put together. If I were you three, I would listen" Mojo put down his remote and removed his magnifying goggles.

"So here's how it goes…"

**Oh man, Mojo explaining the facts of life? I'd probably be running if I were them! **

**Hope ya'll liked **


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! Over a month already! Gotta admit I rewrote this scene like a dozen times. Many pardons for the late post but working and studying can be time consuming! BTW check my profile for updates and stuff!  
Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

From blue eyes, to red eyes, and finally to green eyes, Mojo looked intently at each of the three Rowdyruffs. To be honest, having the boys lose all, if any, of their powers was not part of the original plan. HIM had something up his sleeve to do something last minute. It was last night when the issue arose with Mojo and HIM.

_Mojo was calmly sitting at his large screen computer when a video conference call popped up. _

"_Mojo, has anything…unusual occurred with the boys?" HIM casually asked. Only his silhouette showed on the screen._

"_Other than the boys acting as obnoxious as ever…then that question's answer would be negative." Mojo shrugged, clearly annoyed by the simplicity and relevance of the question. _

_HIM's silhouette shifted slightly and appeared to be sitting sideways on the chair. Obviously he couldn't stand to sit normally in a chair for longer than five minutes._

"_Look, you didn't call me so you could show me that you can sit on a chair like a teenager! What's so important that you had to interrupt Mojo's thinking time" Mojo growled._

_Mojo sat back further in his chair and glared at the screen. HIM was slightly moving the chair from left to right. He was definitely stalling._

"_Well you know that mothers and their children have a special bond? A bond that lets the mother know when something is wrong with her children even when she's not there…" HIM stated very blankly. "You do know how I recreated the boys, don't you Mojo?"_

"_Well of course I know. I, Mojo Jojo, was the sole creator of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. It was me who, cleverly, collected the ingred…"_

"_I know, I know! Enough already! I know the ingredients! But Mojo, my dear primate, do you know how I made them stronger, and unlike you, more indestructible?" _

'_Of course! Why haven't I thought of it before! All these years I stood behind my own pride without bothering to wonder how the boys became fool proof' Mojo thought. He was becoming anxious about this new ingredient._

"_Well, why else were the Power Puff Girls able to withstand for all these years? You used four ingredients, the Professor used five" HIM added a small sigh afterwards. "Sugar, spice, everything nice, and of course Chemical X. You, Mojo, only used snips, snails, puppy dog tails, and a makeshift Chemical X. How disappointing. No wonder the boys didn't last that long the first time."_

_Mojo sunk even lower and crossed his arms tightly while muttering to himself._

"_Yes, yes, we know you failed but the Professor had one other ingredient. That is…ugh love. He took the care and time to create the girls. You rushed without thinking. Unlike you, I also added an extra ingredient" HIM's silhouette shifted back to an upright position._

"_What?" Mojo sneered. "Love?" He made a mocking face for the word._

"_Not exactly, boys need to be brought out with substance, not something they can never feel. Mojo, I gave them, well…a bit of me" HIM's serious tone turned surprisingly, but not unusually, cheerful._

"_Not following"_

"_Blood! What else do you think gets them in those boiling tempers now?" The light appeared on HIM's side and his face was now visible. _

"_How in the world did you do that? So they have your DNA in them?" Mojo yelled. _

"_Hush hush, now that you know the details, you can understand why I called you in the first place!" HIM calmly said. His smile faded slightly and he seemed to be someone zoned out._

"_Well, what I wanted to tell you was that I felt a little drained today. Not normal at all. I would figure that the boys are in a similar state?"_

"_They did turn in earlier than normal, but I didn't see anything worth speculating about" Mojo said, obviously thinking about the boys actions that day._

"_Well call immediately when you find something out" HIM had hung up and the screen went dark._

_Mojo sighed and the screen came back on._

"_Oh and Mojo, don't tell them anything!" HIM waved and hung back up again._

**Present time**

"YO! Prime primate?" Brick was waving his hand in front Mojo's face.

"What?" Mojo yelled and swatted Brick's hand out of the way.

"You were in La La Land…you kind of looked like a zombie" Boomer shrugged.

"Yeah, doesn't help when you're as green as a ficus." Butch rolled his eyes and stretched his arms behind him.

"What's a ficus?" Boomer asked. His messy blonde hair moved with his tilted confused head.

"Dude, really? This early?" Brick begged.

"Silence! Yes, you three apparently lost your powers, but there is nothing I can do. So shoo shoo, go away!" Mojo motioned his hands with his words.

"Nuh uh! We aren't going to leave you alone 'till you give us some explanation! Got it pop?" Brick said while he took a step forward to Mojo.

"Same thing with Brick's voice, it's just a phase." Mojo informed Brick, hoping he will buy it.

Brick glared at Mojo for a few seconds before groaning in frustration.

"What are we suppose to do without our powers?" Butch whined.

"Anything that will keep you out of my lab" Mojo said as he got up and lead the boys back to the stairwell and closed the door.

"Now to get a hold of HIM to tell him…" Mojo started when a burst of pink smoke appeared. "Ugh, always a show for you isn't it?"

"Now now Mojo. When you are as a good as I am, then you deserve an entrance." HIM noted. "Now I believe you have a bit of information for me?"

"You were right to suspect. The boys are powerless." Mojo rubbed his temples.

"Luckily for me I'm back to normal and I…" HIM began before stopping after Mojo scoffed at his words. "As I was saying, I was able to bounce back because I had the strength. The boys I now realize only have a portion of my power."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, when I was drained yesterday, it was because the boy's powers were draining. It's an unusual bond"

Mojo listened intently while he tried to piece everything together.

"So why exactly did the boys lose their powers? I can't hide that forever from them"

HIM looked up in deep thought. "Well I expect after all these years that the Chemical X…*ahem* the REAL Chemical X…somewhat bonded with my blood in them. There is much power within the DNA in it. Whatever drained me, one hundred percent full of that DNA, probably took almost everything from the boys, who only had a percentage of it."

Mojo nodded in understanding. If HIM was weakened, even just a bit, it would be a significantly larger effect on the boys. But how long would it be until they get it back? Would they be stronger or weaker.

"Are you for sure about this?" Mojo asked. All this information was so overbearing, Mojo wasn't sure what to believe at this point.

"Your guess is as good as mine." HIM shrugged. He acted as if nothing serious was happening.

"Easy for you to say! What am I suppose to do with three teenage powerless Ruffs?" Mojo argued.

"Like I said, nothing appears to be permanent damage. But this can be good Mojo, very good." HIM paced back and forth. "We can work with them as their strength rebuilds…physically and mentally"

"Whoa, wait! Physically AND mentally? Physically, yes I can see happening, but mentally?" Mojo recalls the numerous events which made him doubt the boy's common sense.

"We can't have them making idiotic mistakes anymore."

Both HIM and Mojo sighed at the thought.

"Fine, fine, I will work with them" Mojo agreed.

"This just might be the step we need to make this plan a reality!" HIM grinned evily.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
